Admiración
by F.StarWhite9
Summary: UA. Yamato esta secretamente enamorado de una desconocida chica que ve desde lejos en un parque, ¿Que pasaría si un día se armase de valor para hablarle?


Esta historia es solo producto de mi imaginación, cualquier parecido a algún otra historia es mera coincidencia. Lo escribo con fines de entretenimiento, del mío como del que lo pudiera leer.

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, ES DECIR, **DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE**

(TOMO SUS PERSONAJES PARA MOTIVOS DE ENTRETENIMIENTO PERSONAL)

* * *

 **:: ADMIRACION ::**

 _ **Llegue a tiempo, pense que no lo iba a lograr.** _

Un chico llegaba al parque apurado, venia cargando su estuche de guitarra. Llego a su mismo escondite del parque, debajo de un árbol donde estaba ademas, una banca.

 _Su banca..._

Desde hace tiempo, cuando salía de la universidad, se venia un rato al parque ya que agarraba inspiración para escribir sus canciones. Estudiaba en la universidad de música y arte, quería ser un compositor famoso algún día por lo que normalmente iba a lugares extraños, le ayudaba a componer canciones o piezas musicales.

 ** _¿Donde esta?, ya es tarde, incluso para ella..._**

Era un chico rubio de cálidos ojos azules, muchas chicas alrededor suyo siempre notaban su presencia a donde quiera que fuera. Por mas que quería aislarse, con su físico y su guitarra, hacían imposible su objetivo.

La unica razón por la que él seguía viniendo al parque después de la escuela era para...

 ** _Allí esta, llego tarde pero llego._**

A lo lejos se podía ver a una chica pelirroja de cabello corto. Venia caminando por el parque y fue directamente a sentarse debajo de un árbol.

 _ **Se ve tan hermosa**_

La chica se acomodo en el árbol y empezó a sacar algunas cosas de su bolsa. Se puso unos audífonos para escuchar música, después saco una libreta para ponerse a dibujar en ella.

\- ¡Hey Yamato!,- saludo otro chico que venia con el rubio.

\- Hola Taichi,-regreso el saludo, mientras sacaba su guitarra y se acomodaba en la banca, tratando de ser casual.

\- Deja de fingir, se que otra vez estas aquí para ver a esa chica,- Taichi era el mejor amigo del rubio, estudiaban juntos en la universidad.

\- ¿Que quieres?,- el rubio le molestaba que su amigo le conociera.

Tai tomo asiento a lado del rubio.

\- ¿Porque no simplemente vas y le hablas?, llevas viniendo todos los días después de clases desde hace una semana.

\- Es facil para ti, yo no soy bueno con las mujeres.

\- Yamato, eres uno de los chicos mas populares de la escuela, no creo que batalles mucho en acercarte a una chica.

\- Es diferente, ¿Que quieres que le diga?; Hola, soy Yamato y he estado observándote desde hace una semana venir al parque y me dio curiosidad saber como te llamas. Seria muy perturbador para ella.

\- Bueno, no así literal, pero puedes acercarte y preguntarle su nombre.

Ambos personajes voltearon a ver la pelirroja que seguía escribiendo en su libreta.

\- No, se ve que esta fuera de mi alcance.

Taichi rio del comentario de su amigo.

\- Sabes que vivimos todos en el mismo planeta, ¿no? y fisicamente esta a menos de 2 minutos caminando.

\- Estoy seguro que sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- No te entiendo, siempre dices que en la escuela no quieres conocer a ninguna chica pero aquí estas, todos los días después de clases, por ella.

\- Ella... es diferente.

\- No veo que tenga algo que las demás no tengan como tres ojos o 4 brazos, y tampoco creo que muerda, a menos que tu quieras que muerda,- lanzo en forma de broma.

\- Basta,- amenazo Yamato.

\- Si no lo haces tu, lo hará otro,- advirtió en respuesta Taichi.

\- Imposible.

Tai apunto en dirección de la chica. El rubio se molesto al ver que otro chico se acercaba a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Que cree que hace ese idiota?,- lanzo molesto Yamato.

\- Hace lo que tu no eres capaz.

Después que vieran como la chica le respondía al chico con una sonrisa, negó con la cabeza y la persona se retiro con cara desilusionada.

Yamato se alegro de eso.

\- Ves, si ese chico no pudo, como crees que yo seré capaz de lograrlo.

\- Él por lo menos lo intento, anda ve, solo camina hacia ella y preséntate.

Un rato en que ambos amigos estuvieran debatiendo, el rubio se armo de valor y se fue acercando a donde la chica. Taichi se quedo sentado en la banca, dandole apoyo moral a su amigo, de lejos.

 ** _Tu puedes... solo ve con ella... preséntate_**

Cuando Yamato se fue acercando donde ella, sentía que el tiempo se iba haciendo más lento. Empezó a sentir un nudo en el estomago.

Ella alzo la vista y cuando los ojos de Yamato hicieron contacto con los de ella.

Él regreso de inmediato con su amigo. Muchas emociones para él, nunca había sentido algo así por una chica.

\- ¿Que paso?, ni siquiera te acercaste,- lanzo Taichi al ver que su amigo iba a sentarse en la banca nuevamente.

\- No puedo, literal no puedo...

\- Ibas muy bien.

\- No, debiste ver sus ojos cuando me vieron acercarme. Dios... jamas seré capaz de hablarle.

\- Tienes que ser por lo menos capaz de decirle un "Hola", si no lo haces hoy, hazte la meta de hacerlo mañana.

Termino de decir Taichi para dejar a su amigo en la banca.

 ** _Mañana pudiera internalo, tengo que intentarlo._**

* * *

Al dia siguiente

Yamato llego puntual a su escondite, perfecto para ver a la chica de su sueños como todos los días.

Paso mas tiempo de lo normal y el chico se empezó a preocupar.

 ** _Nunca antes había llegado tan tarde, ¿Le habrá pasado algo?_**

Después de una hora, Yamato pudo ver a la chica caminando con dificultad. Venia cojeando.

Tomo asiento la chica como de costumbre en su lugar y se recargo en el árbol, cerrando los ojos. Se veía cansada, algo le había pasado.

El rubio sin pensarlo mucho, tomo sus cosas y camino directo a la chica.

 ** _Algo le paso, solo ve y preguntale si esta bien. ¿Será muy extraño?, mejor empezare con presentarme y después le preguntare si le paso algo... Esto es muy complicado._**

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba frente a la pelirroja, no sabia ni como ni en que momento pero había llegado a ella.

\- Ejemhh,- llamo nervioso el chico.

La chica abrió los ojos y vio al rubio frente a ella. Tenia unos hermosos ojos color rubíes que a Yamato le dejo sin habla.

\- Ho.. hola,- tartamudeo nervioso.

\- Hola,- le contesto de forma dulce, su voz le agrado de sobremanera a Yamato.

\- Yo.. yo...

La pelirroja tampoco comprendía lo que pasaba, podía notar el nerviosismo del chico. Ella levanta una falda de color blanco, corta por la temporada de verano. Yamato paso sus ojos a las piernas de ella y noto una gran herida en una de ellas.

\- Te lastimaste, ¿te encuentras bien?,- soltó de repente el rubio, viendo las piernas de la chica.

Ella instintivamente se cubrió con su bolsa, le incomodo un poco el comentario.

\- Si,- respondió desconfiada.

Yamato se odio por su torpeza, porque era tan difícil hablar con ella.

\- Yo, lo siento, no quise incomodarte... es solo que, vi que estabas pasando un mal rato. Esta bien que quieras estar sola,- se disculpo el chico para tratar de retirarse y darle su espacio a la chica,- Espero que te sientas mejor, si algo te pasa claro que... yo me... me voy.

 ** _Genial, la asustaste. Ahora pensara que eres un acosador o no se, perdí mi oportunidad._**

\- Oye,- Llamo la chica al rubio. Yamato detuvo de inmediato su andar y volteo con ella.

\- ¿Si?.

\- Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar,- le sonrío la chica y Yamato se le encogió el corazón, ese había sido un muy buen día.

\- Me alegra, ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?,- Yamato quería seguir hablando mas con ella y seguir escuchando más tiempo su voz.

\- Yo... estoy bien, me lastime cuando jugaba tenis. Aquí tengo todo para tratarme las heridas,- le decía para que posteriormente de su bolsa sacar un botiquin personal de primero auxilios.

\- Te puedo ayudar, se de esas cosas... Si quieres claro esta,- se apresuro a contestar el chico.

\- Claro,- le respondió un tanto sonrojada con una sonrisa.

Yamato camino hacia ella y coloco sus cosas a un costado para sentarse en el suelo, junto a ella.

Ella se descubrió sus piernas y dejo expuesta la herida. Se podía apreciar que había sido una caída muy fuerte.

\- Voy a limpiar la herida,- indico Yamato sacando un bote de alcohol del kit para posteriormente un algodón, lo preparo como era debido y se dispuso a acomodorlo sobre la piel de la chica pero antes que este hiciera contacto, volteo con ella,- Lo siento, puede y te duela un poco.

Ella asintio y Yamato puso el algodón en la herida.

El rubio escucho el quejido leve de la ella.

\- Lo siento,- repitió.

\- Esta bien.

Yamato se prosiguió con el proceso de curación que sabia.

\- Soy Yamato por cierto, Yamato Ishida,- le decía con valor y dejando un poco atrás el nerviosismo.

\- Me llamo Sora, Takenouchi Sora. Es un placer Yamato,- le dijo la chica con otra sonrisa.

 ** _Sora, se llama Sora... Al fin pude hablar con ella y saber su nombre_**.

\- Muy bonito nombre Sora.

Después de un corto tiempo en silencio.

\- ¿Tocas la guitarra?,- pregunto Sora.

Yamato volteo donde su estuche para regresar su vista en la pierna de la chica.

\- Si, estudio musica en la universidad de artes.

\- Wow, debes de ser muy talentoso,- respondió la chica.

El rubio se ruborizo.

\- No... no, yo no... lo soy,- Se odiaba por estar muy nervioso. El que él tuviera ademas que estar tocando y tener de cerca sus piernas no ayudaba mucho.

Sora sonrío cálidamente, el chico estaba apunto de acabar de vendar su herida.

\- ¿Y tu dibujas no?.

A la chica le tomo en curva dicha pregunta.

\- Si, ¿como es que sabes que yo dibujo?

Yamato se dio cuenta del error que había dicho. No le iba a decir que la había estado observando en el parque desde hace días.

\- Bueno, tienes cara de ser dibujante, ademas de tus manos,- apunto Yamato los dedos manchados de ella.

La chica rio, tratando de ocultar sus dedos y limpiarlos inútilmente.

\- Me atrapaste,- solto divertida la chica.

Volvió a respirar el rubio.

\- Ya quedo,- indico el chico a Sora, ella vio el vendaje que había terminado el chico.

\- Muchas gracias, no pudo haber quedado mejor,- sonrío.

Paso un rato y los dos se quedaron a platicar de diversos temas, conociéndose mejor. Sin darse cuenta ya había oscurecido.

\- Creo que ya es muy tarde, debería ir a casa,- señalo Sora, tratando de incorporarse. Yamato le ayudo por lo de su herida ya que no quería que lastimara más.

\- Te puedo acompañar a tu casa, no quiero que te pase algo,- apoyo de inmediato Yamato,- te puedo ayudar a cargar tus cosas.

Sora sonrío y nego.

\- Estoy bien, enserio.

\- Insisto,- Yamato tomo las cosas de la chica y las cargo con facilidad.

Ella accedió después de mucho tiempo.

Los dos venían caminando camino a los departamentos de la chica.

\- Entonces vives con tu madre.

\- Si, mi padre vive en la capital por lo de su trabajo. Mi madre se fue un mes a visitarlo y estar con él pero creo que se quedara un poco más.

\- Ya veo, es peligroso que vivas sola y que me lo digas a mi,- indico Yamato.

Sora rio.

\- Cierto, creo que me diste mucha confianza para confesarte algo así.

\- No quisiera que te pasara algo,- Yamato necesitaba hacer un filtro de lo que pensaba a lo que decía. No era la primera desde que empezó a hablar con ella que le pasaba eso, tenia miedo que lo viera como un intenso.

\- Muy amable de tu parte pero soy muy fuerte, aunque no lo parezca.

Una vez que llegaron al complejo de departamentos, Yamato se sintió triste de tener que separase de ella.

\- Muchas gracias por todo tu ayuda Yamato, espero que nos podamos ver pronto. Tal vez un día en el parque,- respondió alegre la chica.

\- Si, me encantaría. Siempre estoy en el parque después de clase.

\- Que coincidencia, yo igual,- río Sora.

Yamato también sonrío nervioso.

\- Genial, entonces nos vemos en el parque.

Sora volvió a reír, y asintio.

\- Que pases un bonito Viernes, aprovecha que puedes caminar bien,- se despedía Sora.

Yamato vio una pequeña oportunidad de seguir conversando.

\- ¿No quieres...?, digo puede y tengas un plan pero...

Sora volvió a poner su atención en el rubio.

 _ **Si que soy un idiota, si se apura en despedirte es porque de seguro tiene un plan con alguien en la noche. Puede y tenga un novio o algo parecido.**_

 _-_ Yo la verdad no tengo plan, los viernes normalmente solo pido de cenar y veo películas.

\- ¿Quieres ir a cenar?.

\- ¿Hoy?

\- Si estas ocupada o cansada, entenderé y ...

\- Claro, muero de hambre.

Yamato volvió a sonreír. No sabia que estaba haciendo pero estaba funcionando.

\- Conozco un restaurante de ramen a una vuelta de aquí. Podemos pedir comida y venir a mi casa a comer.

Sora propuso pero al no escuchar respuesta del rubio pensó que no quisiera,- ¿Yamato?, si no quieres podemos ir a otro...

\- ¡No!, suena perfecto. Me encanta la idea,- dijo volviendo en si.

 ** _¡Concéntrate!, estas volviendo a parecer un idiota. Pero es inevitable no perderme en las nubes cuando ella me mira o me habla._**

 ** _-_** Excelente, vamos,- siguió la chica de nuevo su camino al restaurante que menciono con anterioridad.

Los dos seguían hablando como si se conocieran de toda la vida, fueron por comida y venían de regreso al apartamento de la chica. Yamato sentía que era el mejor día de su vida, de verdad le gustaba mucho la chica.

Subieron al apartamento de la chica y al entrar tenia muchos dibujos y bocetos hechos por ella misma, esparcidos por todo el departamento.

\- Lo siento, tengo un desastre,- se apresuro la chica en recoger las miles de hojas que tenia tiradas.

Yamato tomo unas y se dio cuenta de lo talentosa que era la chica en dibujar.

\- Eres muy buena, sigue y así y serás verdaderamente famosa.

Sora se sonrojo por el cumplido y termino de recoger por completo su apartamento, le ofreció al rubio una bebida para sentarse a comer la cena en la mesa.

\- ¿Y dices que practicas mucho deporte?.

\- Bueno, yo no diría que muchos deportes pero si me gusta las actividades físicas o cualquier opción al aire libre.

\- Yo no soy bueno en esas cosas, la verdad no creo que sea bueno en algo.

\- Eres bueno con la musica, eso es un don excepcional, por algo todas las chicas del parque no paran de hablar de ti.

Yamato se quedo sin palabra.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Si, en el parque siempre escucho de un músico bohemio que se la pasa en una banca, uno rubio de ojos azules.

\- ¿Enserio?,- Yamato no podia comprender lo que le decía, ya sabia de él. Se sentía mal que ni siquiera en su escondite secreto, podía pasar desapercibido.

Sora sonrío.

\- Yo la verdad nunca quise hacer mucho caso a esos rumores, yo voy por otros motivos al parque.

\- ¿Que motivos?,- Al rubio le gustaba eso de ella, que no era como las otras chicas.

La pelirroja fue a su bolsa y saco unos bocetos para extenderlos en la mesa.

\- Me gusta ir a ver personas, agarrar inspiración y solo... dibujar,- la chica volvió a tomar asiento frente al rubio,- Creo que ese era uno de mis mas grandes secretos,- río un poco avergonzada la chica.

El rubio sonrío igual pero viendo a la chica, si antes era hermosa, ahora era bellísima.

\- Y tu, Yamato, ¿Porque vas al parque?

Yamato no sabia si decirle la verdad, pareciera un acosador y podría asustarla pero quería decirle lo que la verdadera razón.

\- Yo... bueno,- estaba nervioso.

En eso escucho el sonido del timbre de la puerta.

Sora se sobresalto por el timbre.

\- Que extraño, se supone que no espero a nadie,- se levanto y camino al comunicador, tomo el teléfono,- ¿Si?

El chico veia a Sora que hablaba por el comunicador.

\- Nick por favor, deja de venir a mi casa... Estoy ocupada y no quiero verte... Por favor, deja de buscarme.

Colgo de inmediato y regreso a sentarse la chica en la mesa con su invitado.

\- ¿Todo bien?,

\- Si, es mi ex-pareja. Termine con él hace meses pero no para de seguirme a mi casa u a otros lados.

Yamato se puso serio, podía sentir la incomodidad de ella al hablar de él.

\- Debió de ser una ruptura muy fuerte para él, para que te siga buscando.

\- Si, bueno, eso parece. Él y yo no termimos muy bien y ahora no deja de seguirme. No te preocupes, no creo que nos vuelva a molestar,- sonrío Sora, se sentía apenada.

El sonido del timbre volvió a sonar.

\- Se ira pronto, de verdad lo siento.

\- No lo sientas, si dices que hace eso desde hace tiempo, deberías de hablar a la policía.

\- Lo hice, pero me dicen que sin que él intente algo mas que solo seguirme de lejos o tocar a mi puerta, no pueden hacer nada.

\- Eso esta mal, no puedes vivir así,- Expreso molesto Yamato.

\- Si, lo se pero no puedo hacer nada, no todavía,- Sora volvió a bajar la mirada.

Ahora se escucho el sonido de la puerta, había subido a tocar al departamento.

Yamato se levanto y camino hacia la entrada, Sora le siguió preocupada.

\- Por favor, no,- pidió Sora, sujetando el brazo de Yamato.

El rubio se detuvo por su contacto, le gusto ser tocado por ella.

\- Sora por favor, ¡Abre!, se que estas con alguien adentro.

\- Se ira, siempre lo hace,- suspiro Sora.

Su invitado no pudo aguantar mas y fue a abrir la puerta. Encaro al chico cara a cara.

Nick era un chico pálido de cabellos oscuros.

\- ¿Quien eres?,- pregunto de inmediato Nick.

\- Soy amigo de Sora, estamos ocupados así que por favor te pido amablemente que te retires,- Yamato no era una persona que le gustaba las confrontaciones pero algo que había aprendido con su amigo Taichi, era hablar fuerte y claro para que otros te entiendan el mensaje y no llegar a mayores.

\- Sora sal,- ordeno Nick, volteando a ver a la pelirroja que estaba atrás del rubio.

Sora nego con la cabeza.

\- Nick por favor, entiendo, deja de venir o seguirme.

\- ¡Dije que salieras!.

Yamato dio un paso al frente y Nick retrocedió por instinto.

\- Ese no es modo de hablarle a una señorita.

\- Le hablare como se me de la gana.

El rubio tomo a Nick de su camisa. Sora se asusto por la reacción de Yamato con Nick.

\- Escuchame, por tu bien te digo esto. No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Sora, deja de seguirla que la próxima vez que te vea, lo lamentaras. Así que desaparece y seguí tu vida,- lo soltó para limpiarle la camisa del mismo.

Sora estaba sorprendida.

Nick estaba temblando, el rubio lo había intimidado lo suficiente para retirarse de inmediato.

Yamato cerro la puerta para voltear a ver a la pelirroja.

\- No creo que te moleste por un muy buen tiempo, y si lo hace, me puedes decir.

\- Yo, no se que... decir,- la pelirroja estaba atónita.

\- No me gusta las agresiones o las confrontaciones pero odio mas a las personas que le hablen así a las mujeres,- Se excuso Yamato un tanto apenado, él no era una persona conflictiva y no quería que ella lo viera de ese modo.

\- Gracias, supongo, y lo siento, por ponerte en una situación así.

Yamato avanzo hacia ella y la tomo de los brazos.

\- No tienes que agradecer o sentir nada Sora, solo quiero que estés bien.

Sora se sonrojo y agacho la mirada. Ella misma tampoco entendía como un chico que acaba de conocer había hecho algo así por ella.

\- Yo...

\- Sora, la verdadera razón por la que iba al parque era para verte.

Ella volteo a verlo desconcertada.

\- Se que sonara muy loco y hasta en cierto punto, admito que puede llegar a considerarse extraño y perturbador de mi parte pero es la verdad. Iba a componer música al principio, pero desde hace tiempo que te vi, quede prendado por ti y desde entonces, siempre me armaba de valor cada día de ir y hablarte.

\- Yamato, no se que decir.

\- Esta bien si no quieres volver a hablarme o verme, lo entenderé, pero te quería agradecer el hermoso día que me diste,- se despedía de inmediato Yamato para ir por sus cosas pero fue detenido por el agarre de Sora en su ropa.

\- Ven,- indico Sora, caminando hasta su habitación.

Yamato sin comprender del todo, la siguió.

Entraron a la ordenada habitación de la chica.

Sora fue directo debajo de su cama y saco una caja, de ella saco unos dibujos hechos a mano. Le extendió uno dibujo al rubio.

Él no podia creer lo que veía, era él.

La imagen del rubio estaba plasmada en la hoja, el estaba sentado en un asiento del metro, con su estuche de guitarra a lado suyo, en una pose muy casual.

\- ¿Soy yo?

Sora asintio.

\- Te dibuje un dia que te vi en el metro, no sabia quien eras pero tuve un gran deseo de hacerlo, después de eso ya nunca te pude volver a ver.

\- ¿Metro?, casi nunca lo tomo, solo esa vez porque iba a ver a mi hermano.

Sora sonrío un tanto avergonzada.

\- Al principio tomaba el metro para poder verte y darte esto pero jamas te encontré.

\- ¿Y que hacías todos los días en el parque?

\- Al no poder encontrarte, quise ir algún lugar a dibujar personas, capaz que un día pudiera dibujar a alguien que me hiciera sentir lo mismo que tu.

Yamato estaba muy feliz, sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su cuerpo.

Dejo el dibujo a un lado y tomo a la chica de la cintura, para brindarle un beso.

Ella lo acepto gustosa.

 ** _Definitivamente ese dia era el mejor día de su vida._**

.

.

.

 _ **PUNTO Y FINAL**_

* * *

SORATO

Espero que hayan disfrutado,

..

 _B.E MOON_


End file.
